wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tideweaver
. This character was created by Tideweaver. Coding by Pinktiger2107. |-| Summary = Tideweaver (AKA She who will POKE YOU) is: ❈ Cunning ❈ Edgy ❈ Strange ❈ Slowly losing her sanity ❈ Pokey And all the kids cried out "Please stop you're scaring me" I can't help this awful energy Goddamn right you should be scared of me Who is in control? She appears in The Darkest of Hearts, The Darkness of the Future and Darkness of Talons and will be a major antagonist in the TLS series. |-| Profile = __NOEDITSECTION__ I'm bigger than my body, I'm colder than this home, I'm meaner than my demons, I'm bigger than these bones Appearance At a quick glance, Tide is not identifiable as a hybrid. She has all of the features of a typical Seawing - webbed claws and crests, glow markings, gills and a long, powerful tail. Her scales are a very deep navy with pearlescent white accents. The ridge above her eyes and her claws are jet black, in stark contrast to her piercing amber eyes. The most peculiar part of her appearance is her wings - they're translucent and decorated with luminescent royal markings that curve and flow along the outer rim of her wing membrane. There are also a scattering of stars on the undersides. Generally, Tideweaver doesn't wear any jewellery or other unnecessary adornments with the exception of earrings, but can sometimes be seen with a wrap of rose coloured pearls, or even more rarely a coral tail band. And all the kids cried out "Please stop you're scaring me" I can't help this awful energy Goddamn right you should be scared of me Who is in control? Personality Intelligence and determination are Tideweaver's main traits. She has a vivid imagination, and can often be found daydreaming when bored or when her short attention span fails. Patience is not something that comes naturally to her unless she is really determined to do something. She suffers from mild claustrophobia, moderate paranoia and OCD. She's can be rather blunt and pretty rough, even to her friends. She's extremely unstable. One minute, Tide could be laughing with her friends or silently drawing in the corner, the next she's ripping you apart, then holding a knife to her own throat. Sometimes she'll get upset at the slightest of things and depressed, but then is full of energy and easily enraged. It is possible she could be bipolar. To strangers, she is cold and sarcastic. She has a habit of poking people. Any insults are taken in her stride and often repeatedly ignored. Rarely, she'll throw back a smart remark or use her cutting wit in an effort to corner the offending dragon, but never resorts to intimidation. Tide suffers from mood swings, and may go from being kind and carefree to a thunderous temper. Some would describe her as grumpy. Though this seems innocent enough, it is a small window to a darker, more brooding interior. Secretly, Tide is a scheming, manipulative sadist that will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. I paced around for hours on empty I jumped at the slightest of sounds And I couldn't stand the person inside me I turned all the mirrors around Relationships Inlet Finds her timidity irritating, but can relate to her in some ways. Thinks she’s weak and isn’t that interested in getting to know her more. Sunset They don’t really know each other that well, but Tide sees a possible ally in Sunset. Duma and Mila Doesn't trust either of them and will probably make an attempt to take them out (Or at least neutralise their powers) to remove the threat of other animi. Oceancurse Wishes they'd lighten up a bit sometimes. Hopes that they will eventually overcome their depression, but looks to them for a way to escape her own mental health. Heartfinder the nightwing/skywing hybrid Looks down on them due to their apparent stupidity and thinks they look ridiculous, especially when flirting. Despises their arrogance. Trivia * Her favorite fruit is mango * She could be Bipolar * *Ahem* POKE And all the kids cried out "Please stop you're scaring me" I can't help this awful energy Goddamn right you should be scared of me Who is in control? |-| History = __NOEDITSECTION__ WIP They send me away to find them a fortune A chest filled with diamonds and gold The house was awake, the shadows and monsters The hallways, they echoed and groaned Tide was born to abusive Seawing Lamprey and Nightwing Fallacy. She hatched in Possibility, but moved after the death of her father in a targeted attack. Her mother went to live with someone else, however he hated dragonets and so Tide was forced to live in the Rainforest alone with the other Nightwings. She went to a Nightwing school until she was four. During this time she learned well and proved her intelligence, but social skills aren't her speciality and she was badly bullied. It wasn't until she was five that she discovered her true magical potential. Experimenting with many different spells over a period of about nine months helped to give her an idea of just how powerful animus magic was. She may have read about Darkstalker and all the other animi gone mad, but dismissed it as 'poor choices' on their part. Around about a year and a half after she first discovered her powers, Tide started to show a more vicious, violent side to her personality. Her temper worsened and a few months later she snapped and killed an innocent Rainwing and two Nightwings after discovering that they had connections with the attack. The reigning monarch used an animus enchanted object to subdue her and Tide ended up in a high security prison. I sat alone, in bed till the morning I'm crying, "They're coming for me" And I tried to hold these secrets inside me My mind's like a deadly disease While in here, she met: After this she left her home for an island in the middle of the Kingdom of the Sea. The isle was mountainous yet deserted, giving her a hidden place I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my head They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead And I've grown familiar with villains that live in my head They beg me to write them so I'll never die when I'm dead | |-| Gallery = 5910C236-084B-41D2-BEEF-4F8FCD3EF2C6.png|Is she gonna murder you? Probbably.|link=User:RandomWeirdoDragon Revenge tastes bitter.png|Gotta love that ketchup! TYSM Ingly CootTideweaver.PNG|Aww, thanks Pumpkin! Screenshot 2019-05-05-15-10-38 kindlephoto-12409000.png|By OwO! Thank you! Tideweaverrrrr.png|By a repetitive lizard! TYSM! Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Animus Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (Tideweaver) Category:Mature Content Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Criminal)